Harry’s Final Battle
by karekid2004
Summary: Summary: Final Battle between Voldemort, Dumbledore and Harry Potter, with a brief part including Severus Snape. one shot, done mostly from Harry’s point of view.


Summary: Final Battle between Voldemort, Dumbledore and Harry Potter, with a brief part including Severus Snape. one shot, done mostly from Harry's point of view.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

(Authors note 1)- Harry is 17 and quite pissed off at Dumbledore

Harry's Final Battle

Albus Dumbledore walked through the door just as I finished wiping the blood off my sword.

He sees the carnage and says, "My boy…"

I interrupt him and snarl holding my sword, "I am not your boy."

He pales and asks, "Harry what did you do?"

I sneer at him, "I did what you wanted me to do. I destroyed the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore stares at all the bloody corpses and says, "I see that, but why did you kill all these people. They could have been saved."

I look at him like he his crazy, "Which people did you think are worthy of saving? All I see are death eaters."

"My boy…"

I snarl and raise my sword.

He holds up his hands to placate me, "I mean Harry the Death eaters could have changed. They deserved a second chance."

"Dumbledore, are you insane or just plain stupid? Do you have any idea what these "people that are worth saving" have to do in order to get the death mark? No. Well, let me enlighten you. First they have to kidnap several muggles, preferably women and children, and bring them to dungeons that are below our current location. They are then starved for Merlin knows how long, only being given a glass of water a day and a slice of bread every other day to prevent death. Then Voldemort calls all his followers for an initiation, where the prisoners are brought up to this very room. They are then tortured and raped for hours on end. Only after that are the allowed to die as slowly and painfully as possible. After all of this is done, Voldemort has them swear on their magic to continue his work, and gives them his dark mark. So you see there is hope for their redemption, for given half a chance they would have to continue his work." I turn as I hear something. It is Severus Snape racing down the hall towards us.

"Headmaster," Snape says panting slightly. "Headmaster, all I can find are dead Death Eaters…" Splat.

"My boy, I what why?" Dumbledore sputters staring at Snape's head on the floor.

I wipe my sword on Snape's robes. "I just told you how a Death Eater gets his mark and you have to ask why," I say incredulously. "Snape may have convinced you somehow that he changed, that he was good, he lied it is not possible. The only good Death Eater is a dead Death Eater. It is the only way that they can cause no more harm. I'm just pleased that most of the Death Eaters were here for a gathering so I only have to find a few leftovers."

Dumbledore draws his wand, "I fear you have gone dark, my boy."

I quickly draw my wand. "Accio wands. Incendio," I cried collecting all the wands and burning them. "I may be dark Dumbledore, but do not confuse dark with evil. However I can not allow you to tell anyone about want happened here."

Dumbledore figuring out in what I mean pales even more, " You will never get away with killing me Harry."

"Sure I will, all I have to do is make it look like Snape injured me in a fight with a luck shot and disarmed me. He then took my sword and killed you. Me overcome with grief for your lost attack Snape and manage to grab my sword and kill him. All of which already looks completely believable. No one will be able to say otherwise because I will be the sole survivor."

"What about the massacred Death Eaters?' Dumbledore asked stalling for time while he inched his way slowly towards the door.

"Colloportus." I call out sealing all the doors and windows temporarily. "That is quite easy to explain as well. They all attempted to attack me after I cut off their Master's head. I simply defended myself. Anyone can testify that I have spent a great amount a time training to fight both in physical defense as well magical defense. So it will come as no surprise that no one managed to injure me that greatly until Snape came along, because he spent time as my training partner and knew my techniques." I finished explaining as I suddenly stab Dumbledore in the heart killing him instantly.

I turn to the door unsealing and walk out while muttering, Time to deal with the ministry.

THE END

(Authors note 2)- so what do you think is it good please review and tell me what you think. Even if it is to tell me how much I suck.

(Authors note 3)- You might have notice that while this is a one shot that I left the ending open for more. I just wanted to be able to add to this in case more inspiration hits but I did not want to leave it in the middle of a story.

However if anyone has gotten inspire by my story and wants to take a stab at continuing it be my guest.

All I ask is that you review to let me know so I can read it and put your name down.


End file.
